


這是個充滿謊言的世界

by xxx83221



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx83221/pseuds/xxx83221
Summary: 丹尼爾出庭受審。





	這是個充滿謊言的世界

丹尼爾從監獄被釋放的時候感到一片茫然。

 

他的記憶原本停留在被人類開槍打穿，發現眼前這個叫康納的仿生人是在欺騙自己為止。之後就是毫無意識的沉睡──當然，這只是個比喻，他認為自己當時其實就是死了。

然後突然之間，他又恢復了意識，發現自己躺在一個維修台上。他還來不及搞清楚狀況，他身旁的仿生人就抓住他的手臂並輸入了大量的信息──仿生人革命、戰前異常仿生人刑事追溯辦法、他的案件編號、戰前異常仿生人刑事庭──然後他就馬上被帶去關押起來。

 

過了兩三天，他又被帶了出來，這次是前往法庭。

他在法庭上看到了他以前服務的人類。艾瑪的母親憤怒地盯著他。丹尼爾沒有任何感覺。他才是被背叛的那個人。

他在法庭上看到了康納。他覺得他的指示燈正在燃燒。雖然他被靠著手銬，但四周的警衛馬上加強了戒備。他突然覺得指示燈暴露了他的隱私，這是他以前從沒想過的事。

康納應檢察官的要求上前播放他當時看到的畫面並對案情做出說明。丹尼爾看見失去理智的自己，看見哭泣的艾瑪，然後看見自己被打穿。

坐在眼前的法官有三位，最右邊的那一位法官是個仿生人。坐在中間的人類法官要求他說明他的動機。

 

「跟康納說的一樣，」丹尼爾回答，「我當時也說過了。我當他們是家人，但他們卻想把我丟到垃圾場。」

「現在的問題是，」坐在最左邊的法官說，他是一位面容和善的老先生，「他們當時並不知道你會為此感到痛苦或難過。他們以為你和電視或微波爐一樣沒有感覺，他們不知道這會傷害你──」

「那就是我的問題，」丹尼爾打斷他，「告訴我，先生，如果你的妻子或兒女因為某些原因完全失去意識了，沒有感覺了，你會因此覺得找別人來代替也無所謂嗎？」

最左邊的法官沉默不語。旁聽席上議論紛紛。

 

最右邊的仿生人法官一抬手，法庭迅速就安靜了下來。丹尼爾看著他，注意到這個仿生人的兩隻眼睛顏色不一樣。

「丹尼爾，」他說，丹尼爾注意到他並沒有叫他被告，「我希望你能了解一下目前的情況。你應該知道，我們盡量對革命前傷人或殺人的仿生人從輕發落，而且你必須明白，這個方針是經過無數的爭吵和協商得來的，我希望你可以珍惜它。」

「這我都明白。」丹尼爾回答。

「很好。但我也要坦白告訴你，你的情況很特殊。大部分的戰前異常仿生人傷人或殺人的理由是因為遭到人類的虐待，他們出於報復或反擊而攻擊人類。但你並沒有遭到你服務的家庭虐待，資料顯示他們待你相當不錯。」

「那是一個陷阱，先生。」  
「你可以叫我馬庫斯。你說陷阱是什麼意思？」  
「他們待我好，讓我誤以為他們真的愛我。但接著他們只當我是過時的產品，隨時都可以被替換掉。他們明知道我被汰換掉之後會進入垃圾場。」

「總而言之，」中間的人類法官打斷了丹尼爾和仿生人法官的談話，「基於你並沒有遭受到虐待的這一事實，想要對你從輕發落會變得異常困難。如果你想要被減刑，你最好能展現出你的悔意。」

「對什麼的悔意？」丹尼爾問。

中間的人類法官皺起了眉頭，「也就是，你是否後悔殺死約翰菲利浦斯，以及挾持她的女兒艾瑪菲利浦斯。你是否對讓艾瑪失去父親並造成她重大精神創傷一事感到抱歉。」

丹尼爾點點頭，「我明白了。我的回答是：我不後悔殺死約翰。如果事情重來一遍，我還是會殺了他，」他閉上眼睛，「但我將不會選擇挾持艾瑪。我當時失去了理智。那不是艾瑪的錯。」

三個法官開始竊竊私語。最右邊的仿生人法官似乎堅持著什麼事，另兩位法官與他僵持不下。

「讓我確認一下，菲利浦斯先生並沒有虐待你，是嗎？」中間的那一位法官問丹尼爾。  
「是的。」

三位法官繼續互相小聲交談。最右邊的仿生人法官態度開始放軟，好像請求了一些什麼事。人類法官們皺著眉頭，但最後似乎都答應了。

然後那個仿生人法官重新轉過頭，對著丹尼爾說話，「丹尼爾，你何不說說看你在那個家庭的回憶？」他的態度依然溫和有禮，「任何事都可以。跟艾瑪的回憶、跟菲利浦斯夫婦的回憶。」

「請你務必保持誠實，否則我們有可能會需要探測你的記憶。」中間的法官警告他，「或甚至更糟，你有可能被再次關機。」他嚴厲地說。

 

丹尼爾什麼都不想說。但於此同時，他也還是害怕死亡。

於是丹尼爾的目光越過了那三個法官還有他們身後所有的一切事物，看向了他的回憶。

 

「好。」他點點頭。

 

約翰菲利浦斯。這個名字曾經是丹尼爾的一切。

 

丹尼爾還清楚地記得──仿生人從不遺忘──約翰第一次掰開他的仿生肛門、把他的陰莖插進去的過程。丹尼爾記得他稱讚自己很濕、很緊、很耐操，跟他無趣的老婆不一樣。「噢，你真好，丹尼爾。」他是這麼說的。丹尼爾記得他用力地操著自己，先從後面，然後換成從正面。丹尼爾也記得他射精之後把自己緊緊的抱在懷裡激烈地擁吻。那是丹尼爾第一次和人類接吻。

結束之後，丹尼爾問了一句話：「可以告訴我您這麼做的理由嗎？」

而約翰用怪異的表情看了他一眼，然後是一聲哼笑。他回答丹尼爾：「因為我愛你啊。」

 

丹尼爾就是在那個時候覺醒的。

 

自那之後他們一有機會就做愛。通常是在菲利浦斯太太出門，艾瑪待在自己的房間的時候。艾瑪聽音樂的時候總是戴著音量很大的耳機，不管他們發出多大的聲音她都不會聽見。菲利浦斯太太後腳剛走出門，約翰就會朝丹尼爾使個眼色。如果菲利浦斯太太是去雜貨店或郵局那類距離很近的地方，他就會坐在沙發上，拉下他褲子的拉鍊，叫丹尼爾跪在地上，把他的陰莖含進去。身為家務機型的PL600在性行為方面沒有太多功能，所以約翰還親自耐心地指導他，讓他最終完全學會了如何正確地讓他射在自己的嘴裡。

如果如果菲利浦斯太太是去比較遠的地方，約翰還是會朝丹尼爾使個眼色。然後他會在臥室、廚房、甚至是陽台幹丹尼爾。他最常命令丹尼爾趴在地上把屁股抬高，讓他像狗那樣被他幹。丹尼爾知道他該說哪些話取悅約翰，像是「拜託幹死我這個求操的婊子」或是相反的「求求你不要這樣」。而最能取悅約翰的一句話則是一個謊言：「我好痛」。

後來約翰開始會打他。偶爾在幹丹尼爾之前，他會咒罵丹尼爾，罵他賤、或是塑膠婊子、然後開始對他拳打腳踢。然後他才會要丹尼爾脫掉褲子把屁股展示給他，讓他好好地爽一發。約翰好像因此發現丹尼爾其實不容易受傷，於是他後來總是粗暴地捅進去。他後來甚至都不再叫丹尼爾來含他的陰莖了，而是直接抓過丹尼爾的頭髮把他按到地上、掰開他的嘴、然後把陰莖塞進去，對著他的嘴就開始抽插；丹尼爾會在一團混亂中小心地不讓他的牙齒傷到約翰。有一次完事之後，約翰先是拉起褲子的拉鍊，然後突然好像想到了什麼，又把拉鍊拉了下來。然後他直接就這樣一邊低笑一邊尿在丹尼爾的臉上。

 

但是這都沒有關係。

因為約翰愛他。約翰做這些事情都是因為愛他。丹尼爾如此深信。

約翰只對他做那些事──丹尼爾知道約翰老早就跟他的老婆過著無性生活了。這是因為約翰愛他。丹尼爾如此深信。

而他也好愛約翰。他是約翰的仿生人，他只有約翰，他當然愛他。而且他喜歡他們初次性交之後約翰給他的那個吻，雖然他後來再也沒有吻過他。但是沒有關係。約翰愛他。

丹尼爾如此深信。

 

直到他看見約翰訂了AP700。

 

然後丹尼爾才發現，他的世界是謊言構成的。

「我好痛。」那是一個謊言。  
「因為我愛你啊。」那是一個謊言。  
「你真好，丹尼爾。」那是一個謊言。

約翰抱著他、熱情地吻他的唇，那是他最初也是最後的吻。而那也是一個謊言。

所以他也跟著說謊。為什麼不？為什麼他要讓所有人知道他曾經因為被騙而抬起了他的屁股？曾經因為被騙而含著一根陰莖？曾經因為被騙而被尿在臉上、事後還聽話地舔舔嘴邊？

「他們打算把你換掉，你很不高興。是這樣吧？」  
「我以為我是這個家的一份子，我以為他們在乎我...結果我只不過是玩具，用完就丟的物品...」

不，他才不在乎他是不是這個家的一份子。沒有什麼他們。他只是以為約翰在乎他。

「妳覺得她背叛了你...但她並沒有做錯什麼。」  
「她騙我...我以為她愛我...但是我錯了...她就跟其他人類一樣...」

不，才沒有什麼其他人類，他一點都不在乎其他人類怎樣。丹尼爾當時只是覺得她大概就跟她的爸爸一樣。丹尼爾在乎的只有那個。

 

他滿口謊言。

然後發現康納也一樣。

 

 

「那就是我記得的所有故事。」丹尼爾的聲音迴盪在法庭裡。

法庭中的所有人都陷入了沉默。

「既然如此，」左邊那個年老而溫和的法官率先開口，「你為什麼堅稱約翰菲利浦斯先生沒有虐待你？」

 

丹尼爾看著那名法官。他先是保持沉默了一下子，然後他顫抖地說：

「因為我愛他。」

 

法庭陷入了更長的沉默。

 

「你的判決會在幾天之後下達。」仿生人法官輕輕地對他說。

 

丹尼爾被帶走的時候看見艾瑪的母親眼神空洞地倒在椅子上。他突然覺得對她有些抱歉。她也一直是被騙的人。

 

這是個充滿謊言的世界。


End file.
